Hideto Asamura
Hideto Asamura('浅村秀人,Asamura Hideto) is a human with shinigami powers who lives in Hakuren City as their Protector. Appearance Asamura Hideto stands at a height of 178 cm and has a weight of 65.6 kg. The young man is naturally tan and has a lean body with well toned muscles that he had achieved through well balanced diet and carefully planned physical training. His hair appears to be black but if one looks carefully, he would see that the hair colour is actually of the darkest brown. The hair is allowed to fall freely and thus the fringe usually reaches the man’s eyes. Furthermore, his hair is both smooth and soft due to extra effort in put in to have them properly washed and conditioned. As such, his beautiful dark hair is something which he is exceptionally proud of. His jet Silver eyes and cherry red lips are placed on an olive-shaped face. All in all, his gorgeous features are comparable to those of the ladies. As such his stunning good looks and brilliant boyish smile easily melt the hearts of the opposite gender. Another thing to note will be that there is a burnt mark on the right hand of the young man which distinctly resembles the head of a dragon. Being a rock star, the media has recognized Hideto to be a fashion icon, therefore forcing the young man to adopt attire which he would normally avoid. Leading global franchises have been kind enough to sponsor his clothing and thus, a white button-up shirt accompanied by a black leather blazer of the highest quality have found their way onto the young man’s body. Though this might seem rather formal to most, the young man had been able to pull this look off. Though the greyish jeans on his bottom appear to be tattered, make no mistake that they too are sponsored from a famous store. It is the rugged feel of his pants that make up for the rebellious attitude that Hideto lacks. Last but not least, the black leather tie, which hung around his neck, completes the formal yet simple look. Hideto accessorized himself by wearing simple silver rings on the fore fingers of his hands. The rings are essentially plain aside from the small diamond stud that decorates its surface. Aside from the rings, the young man also wears a pair of black armbands by his left hand. Personality Asamura Hideto appears to be approachable and carefree. A warm smile can always be found on his face even when confronted by strangers. However, the smile is merely a facade to hide his true emotions from others. Hideto finds it difficult for him to trust the people around him especially when he just met them. As such, the smile acts as a barrier to keep others away from truly understanding him. Therefore it usually takes him a relatively long time and a great deal of effort before he can actually have faith in new found friends. However, once the young man acknowledges that the other is a true friend, he will trust his friends with his life and aid his friend with all his might. Though the young man is confident of his ability, he rarely boasts nor brags about them to others since he was taught the value of humility. With the moral values etched into the child's heart ever since he was just a boy, Hideto has learned to respect the virtuous and shun the corrupt. However due to his line of work, Hideto has been constantly exposed to undesirable characters and through these many meetings, he has learnt to deal with them in a far more appropriate manner. Another thing to note will be that the young man is a procrastinator who seeks to savor every precious moment in life. As such, his priorities may sometimes be placed in the wrong area. Nevertheless, he will always rise to the occasion when his friends need him. Despite his public identity as a cool rock star, Asamura Hideto holds none of the ‘coolness’ whenever he is off the limelight. In fact, the cold and rebellious attitude that he put up during his performances and interviews have merely been a façade to cover up the gentle nature that simply does not go well with a rocker image. Having been led up in a humble family that lives in the verge of poverty, Hideto has always been a responsible and gentle young boy. In fact, he is really just an otaku who loves the company of manga and games History The protagonist of this story, Asamura Hideto was born in a time of peace when the carnage of war no longer threatened the livelihood of people. Though bloodshed, misery and revenge had once tainted generations of Japanese, Hideto had been fortunate enough to be safe from them. On the day of his birth, Autumn was making its final tribute to man before the arrival of icy Winter. As the wind blew across the forest, the breeze lifted leaves into the skies and painting it with red, orange and yellow. Seeing the beautiful scenery before him, the Asamura decided to name the child after the falling maple leaves and thus, the boy came to be known as 'Hideto'. Descendants of the Asamura Clan had been blessed with strong spiritual connection which had allowed them to see and interact with spiritual entity. Though the origin of their power remained a mystery to the clan even now, the Asamuras had learnt to use their gift for a greater good. For generations, they acted as the bridge that linked the living and the dead, and protecting the innocent from the ‘White Fiends’ (Hollows). At the tender age of five, young Hideto was forced into a series of harsh trainings which had been specially prepared for him by his father. During the first month of his training, the child sat through hours after hours of lectures, listening to his father blabbered on and on about the spiritual world. Forced to sit in an enclosed area and listen to his father for hours, it was really a miserable experience for Hideto who was still an active and playful boy at age five. Though he detested the lessons, there was no way he could run away from his father and so, he endured. After the knowledge had been drilled into the young child’s mind, Hideto was brought into the cemetery where he was tasked to converse with the spirits. One could not imagine how frightful the boy must have been, standing alone in the dark and surrounded by dozens of translucent floating figure. He could have cried but he swallowed his tears and completed his task. Nights after nights, Hideto was thrown into the cemetery and weeks after, his fear of the dead was eventually eradicated. Yet this would only be the completion of the second stage of his training. The third stage of his training focused on the physical fitness of the child. Aside from his nightly visits to the graveyard and impromptu quizzes on the spiritual world, he was made to various physical demanding activities. His exercise routine involved running laps, sit-ups, push-ups and chin-ups but these were merely his warm-ups. His main physical training involved Taekwondo and Kendo practises. It was later explained to him that his physical fitness had to be kept at top form to ensure that he would be able to handle the evil ‘White Fiends’. To battle those monstrous creatures, Hideto would later learn to control the spiritual power within him. He was taught to control his reiatsu and subsequently manifest them into visible blue flames that supported his fighting style. Despite the harsh training and education that he had to undergo, Hideto had spent his childhood years like most others. He was allowed to play with the other children in the village and gradually, he became well-liked by his fellow peers. When he accompanied his mother to the market to shop for groceries, he would always tug her by her dress and hid behind her when a stranger approached to talk to them. Over the years, the boy did get braver and by the time he was old enough, he had entered the school along with children of his age. As a student, he was well-liked by his teachers for his nature and capabilities. As a friend, he was well-loved by his peers and was constantly caught in the lime-light. As such, his years in the school were days of innocence and happiness. Since his family had always been living on the verge of poverty, when Hideto grew to the age of 16, he had decided that there was a need for him to carry the burden of the family expenses. While he lived his life as a regular teenager in the day, he ventured into the pubs at night to begin his career as a singing artist. Though the pay was never good, the young man received just enough to aid his family to overcome the financial troubles. However, his talents would then be discovered by a talent agent that had happened to visit the pub on one night. With that faithful meeting, Hideto was introduced to the world of show business and formed the rock band known as ‘ROYALE’ which would later become the number one rock band in the whole of Japan. Though he had become a celebrity, Hideto never once forgotten his root and would always aid any wandering spirits that he encountered along the way. Powers And Abilities Engulfing spiritual power: It is shown that he has spiritual power that rivals the levels of lieutenant. When he is angry, his power vastly increases, engulfing everything around him in purple spiritual energy. His spiritual power is very destructive, and is powerful enough to destroy things without much effort. Graceful swordsman: '''His swordsmanship is lethal and yet mesmerising. Him opponents have said that it is like watching a dancer rather than a fighter. He is shown to use impeccable timing to effortlessly unbalance his opponents, He has been shown fighting on par with shingami Liuetenat's caliber. He is shown using lethal attacks with extreme precision to defeat opponents. '''Expert hand to hand combatant: His skill with hand to hand combat is extremely high. He only uses his blade when needed. Him style consists of a lot of agility and a kicking style, combined with him huge strength, make him a fatal opponent. Flash step expert: He has shown a vast degree of speed. After the time skip he is able to effortlessly overwhelm a Lieutenant level combatant.He can keep up with high level opponents, and dodge point blank attacks unharmed. He has also shown enough skill to make flash doppelgangers. Genius Intellect: Him intellect is extremely high, he has shown to effortlessly analyze an opponent’s movements to quickly counteract and defeat them. He also has shown a large level of deduction, able to instantly perceive another's emotions, which he uses in him favour in battle. Uncomparable Tactician: His skill in battle tactics is uncomparable, he is able to create flawless plans for large battles in mere seconds, and can instantly adapt to any situation given to him. His plans are extremely simple to execute, but in reality are extremely deep and complex. Since most tacticians don't know how her strategy works, he is able to easily out wit others, even in the midst of a battle Zanpakuto ''' '''Tasogare(夕暮れ,Twilight): Hideto's zanpakuto is not like most other zanpakuto. Yes, it is a regular katana in appearance. Long blade made of steel, a hilt and a hand guard. However, there's once difference between his hand guard and other hand guards. The silver dragons that encircle to form the guard are removable and usable as throwing knives. He can use this feature to throw off his enemy to an unsuspecting knife. He can also use them when they are attached to throw the enemy off as well and slice them with an awkward sword slash. The hilt of his zanpakuto is wrapped in the finest black cloth, a cloth only to be known to the nobles of Soul Society. However, Hideto has managed to get his hands on the fabric. The blade of the Katana is extremely thin, allowing to cut through most things with ease, as if cutting through mere butter. However, being sealed, his zanpakuto still has its cutting limits. The stings of his cuts however, are more gruesome than most. Being so thin, it takes a second to actually see blood of the wound, or to actually feel the cut of the flesh. Hideto's zanpakuto, like most, is very unique. Shikai:Call Out Command: Radiates,Tasogare. When released, Hideto's general zanpakuto appearance does not change except for a minor details. One main difference is that instead of one sword, he now wields two zanpakuto in each hand. A second difference is the hilt on the zanpakuto. The zanpakuto that he wields in his right hand's hilt is wrapped in a red fabric that extends down passed the hilt creating a streamer that allows Hideto to extend his reach of the zanpakuto simply by grasping onto the cloth. In the left hand, the hilt's cloth is a light blue. However, there is no extending cloth on this zanpakuto. This zanpakuto, however, has a different feature to it. The removable blades when it's sealed have pointed them self upward, in the direction of the point of the blade. Whenever Hideto presses this button, the blades launch off at the opponent. However, they are attached to chains so he can use them for more than just attacking. He has been known to use them mostly for swinging around on trees and other objects that are capable of grappling onto. By pressing the button again, Hideto can retract the chains, making the blades return back to the hand guard. Shikai Special Abilities: Tosagure's abilities stem from his link to the Quantum Field, which provides a virtually infinite source of Quantum Energy, which can be used for a vast number of effects. Like the ability to project energy in various forms for offensive (beams, burst, blasts, and waves) and defensive use (shields/barriers) gains an added boast in strength. Nisshoku(日食,Solar Eclipse)Tasogure absorbs his Quantum energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, creating a dark aura around the blade. He will then follow up with a slash which is amplified by the energy and released in the form of a wave of energy that travels towards a target. Toraberu(トラベル,Travel) The ability to teleport he does this by means of displacing himself(molecules) through an alternate dimension and reappearing in a desired location. While in the alternate dimension, only HIMSELF can linger there for no more than 5 minutes before reappearing on the earthly realm, when teleporting others they only pass into the dimension briefly. Whilst in the midst of a teleportation, his spiritual presence is completely diminished until he reappears. Yugami(歪み,Distortion)Tasogure has the ability to create a two dimensional black distortion of space that Hideto likes to call "Denial". The distortion is about six feet in diameter. The Denial is a tear in the space/time continuum; a 'void' that constantly wants to fill it's lost space with anything and everything. How this ability works is sort of like a chain: Hideto focuses his reiatsu into tosagure, then Tosagure converts the reiatsu into reishi. That reishi starts to spin rapidly until it becomes a black hole. Anything that comes into contact with the distortion is either engulfed (in the case of energy blasts and other projectiles) or simply dematerialized (With anything else). Things larger than the void itself, such as a Menos' Cero, the part that makes direct contact with the void will be engulfed completely, while anything on the side will continue to pass on, not hitting the person in front of it, instead splitting apart. Only that which comes into contact with it, no matter what it is: a fly passing by, a falling leaf, etc., is dematerialized, or in other words, it does not pull anything in like a black hole. Anything a tier lower or equal to itself will have no ill effect to the void. However, it can take only one attack from any tier above its own state before it simply implodes on itself. Behind The Scenes ﻿